


One to Remember

by Cuptat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post Season 7, Recovery, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Temporary Amnesia, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuptat/pseuds/Cuptat
Summary: “Just relax,” the floating arm was on him gently pushing him back down, “we’ll figure this out.” The man had white hair but his face was young looking with a scar stretching across the bridge of his nose. His gray eyes were filled with concern. “Can you tell me your name?” he asked.His mind came up blank. What was his name?He simply shook his head.“Do you know where you are?” The white-haired man asked in a soothing voice. There was comfort in that voice.Looking around at the white walls trimmed with orange it was obvious where he could be. “A hospital.”“Close,” One of the purple aliens said. It was then that he realized that one had left. Only the man with the floating arm and the gruffer looking purple alien were standing there looking at him.In the back of his mind he thought he should be concerned with this but nothing about them seemed threatening. They only seemed to be worried about him, they seemed like they cared and something in the back of his mind decided that this was true.“Your name is Keith and you are in the infirmary at the Garrison.” The white-haired man was saying. “I’m Shiro.”





	One to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a bunch of amnesia Keith after season 7 and this happened.

He thought he was dreaming at first. Big purple aliens were talking to him. Then a man with a floating arm was talking to him.

He pinched his own arm for the fifth time and winced at the slight pain. Nope they were still there.

He winced again as he sat up a bit more and pain shot through his left side.

“Just relax,” the floating arm was on him gently pushing him back down, “we’ll figure this out.” The man had white hair but his face was young looking with a scar stretching across the bridge of his nose. His gray eyes were filled with concern. “Can you tell me your name?” he asked.

His mind came up blank. What was his name?

He simply shook his head.

“Do you know where you are?” The white-haired man asked in a soothing voice. There was comfort in that voice.

Looking around at the white walls trimmed with orange it was obvious where he could be. “A hospital.”

“Close,” One of the purple aliens said. It was then that he realized that one had left. Only the man with the floating arm and the gruffer looking purple alien were standing there looking at him.

In the back of his mind he thought he should be concerned with this but nothing about them seemed threatening. They only seemed to be worried about him, they seemed like they cared and something in the back of his mind decided that this was true.

“Your name is Keith and you are in the infirmary at the Garrison.” The white-haired man was saying. “I’m Shiro.”

Shiro’s eyes watched him but then grew sad.

“I’m Keith, and your Shiro, who are you?” He pointed to the gruff purple guy.

“I’m Kolivon.” He stood a bit straighter as Keith looked at him, “The leader of the Blade of Mamora.”

Again in the back of Keith’s mind it felt true, but any other information about it was lost to him. “I don’t know what that is.”

Kolivon huffed, “I should go check on Krolia.” With that he was stoking out the door.

Shiro was watching him again when the door burst open and a small person with copper hair was bounding in. “Keith you’re awake!”

“Pidge wait!” Shiro was grabbing this _Pidge_ before she could climb onto the bed. “He doesn’t remember.”

“He doesn’t remember?!” Pidge stopped and seemed to be studying him like a puzzle. “Who am I?” She directed her question to him.

Keith pointed to Shiro, “He just called you Pidge.”

“But who am I?”

“Pidge?”

“Do you remember the lions? What about Voltron?” Both Pidge and Shiro watched him closely.

“Vol…tron?” Keith felt he should know that, something tingling in the back of his mind again but nothing else.

“Oh quiznak.” Shiro muttered.

Pidge adjusted her glasses, “We need to see if we can jog his memory.”

Pidge and Shiro continued to ask more questions and tell stories of flying lions and a giant robot. Soon people were filing in and out of Keith’s room asking more questions and telling more stories.

There was a guy with a messed-up eye named Iverson, a kind older man named Sam who was Pidge’s, or Katie as he called her, father. A big guy named Hunk that seemed to calm the room the second he came in. He brought some soup for Keith that was the best thing he had ever tasted. Or that he could remember anyways.

A man with orange hair and a mustache, his pointed ears indicated that he too was an alien.

This man, Coran, was half way through a story about something called a Webulm when Keith was done.

“Enough! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” the room fell silent around him, “I just… need a nap?”

“Some rest is a good idea.” Shiro said as he started to usher Pidge and Coran out of the room.

Keith rubbed his face trying to settle into the bed.

“I’ll check on you in a bit.” Shiro made his way to the door but was stopped before he could close it shut behind him.

A voice drifted through, “How is he doing Hunk said something about amnesia, can I see him?”

He knew that voice.

“Lance.” The name was rolling out of him without a second thought.

Shiro turned to the side allowing Keith to see the shocked looked on both their faces. Lance stood just beyond the door. Dressed in sweats, with his hair sticking up in strange places, he looked as bad as Keith felt. The second that Keith laid eyes on him he was met with an overwhelming feeling, something close to family but more.

“You remember me?” Lance was stepping past Shiro into the room.

“Yes… You’re Lance.” Keith wasn’t sure how he knew but he was sure this was Lance.

“You should still rest,” Shiro was saying as he started closing the door, “Lance don’t stress him out.”

“Ok, Ok I’ll be nice.” Lance waved him off. “I’ll only be a few minutes anyway.”

Shiro gave one last smile before closing the door.

“What do you remember?” Lance asked as he took the seat next to Keith’s bed.

“Do you know how many times I’ve been asked that since waking up?” Keith huffed, “And the answer is still nothing.”

“But you remember me.” Lance smiled.

“Yes.” Keith relaxed a little finding comfort in the sound of Lance’s voice.

“What do you remember about me?” Lance asked leaning his elbows on the bed.

Keith studied Lance, his blue eyes watched him, he seemed a bit guarded.

Keith tried to remember anything about Lance, but nothing came. No memory of them talking or being together. Just a feeling.

“I don’t know…” Keith watched Lance’s face fall a little. “Just a feeling.”

“What does it feel like?” Lance’s voice was laced with caution.

“Not sure…”

“I might regret this but can you describe it?” Lance pressed.

Keith closed his eyes and concentrated on what he was feeling. “Trust, I trust you, but I don’t think you trust yourself. You are light and funny, a smile, you always smile. It feels familiar, like crawling into bed after a long day. Comfortable.”

Keith opened his eyes to find Lance wide eyed staring at him. A light pink dusting his cheeks.

When Lance didn’t say anything Keith continued. “It’s a warm feeling, a good feeling.”

Lance swallowed, “I didn’t know you thought of me that way.”

Keith thought about it some more, but nothing came to him. Lance was obviously important to him, he doesn’t know why he wouldn’t tell him that, he should know that.

“You are important but I don’t know why.” Keith slid further into the bed, curling on his side facing Lance, “I just feel you are important to me. Am I to you?”

Lance blinked at him, slowly he reached out his hand and laced his fingers with Keith’s. “Yeah… yeah you are.”

“Good.”

“You should rest.”

Keith felt his eyes getting heavy, he was still wanting a nap after all the interrogation the others had put him through but he didn’t want to lose the only thing familiar to him just when he found it.

“Stay.” He was unsure if he could even ask that of Lance. He didn’t actually know where they stood, if they were even friends.

“Sure,” Lance smiled then turned into a sly grin, “But you’re going to have to scoot over and make room. I’m not jacking up my back sleeping in a chair.”

Lance gingerly climbed into the bed as Keith moved over. They both settled in, Keith curled into Lance’s side.

“I’m glad you’re ok,” Lance muttered as he racked his fingers through Keith’s hair, “Glad you remember me.”

Keith hummed and drifted off to sleep.

____

 

Lance had fallen asleep at some point. He awoke to a slight blue glow surrounding Keith beside him.

Allura had her hands on his temples with a concentrated look on her face.

“She’s trying to bring his memories back.” Shiro whispered on the other side of Lance.

“Can she do that?”

“Well she brought you and I back from the dead.” Shiro shrugged.

Allura released a sigh and dropped her hands. “I’ve done all I can do for now. I’ve reorganized his brain waves, and hopefully removed what was causing the block to his memories. We will have to see if it helped when he wakes up.” She smiled seeing Lance was awake. “Lance how are you feeling?”

“Peachy.”

“Did Keith ask you to stay?”

“Yes…”

“Then you should stay with him until he wakes up, don’t want to confuse him if he finds you gone.” Allura reached over and squeezed both their hands that still had their fingers laced together. “The less stress the better.”

“I’m not sure if that will be less stress.” Shiro muttered but smiled at Lance as they left. “We’ll let you rest some more.”

A few hours passed before Keith started to stir. Lance had been flipping through the channels with sound off on the tv in the room. He was currently trying to read the lips of the actress on screen. He thinks she’s trying to talk a friend into acting as a fake husband.

Keith’s body went rigid, his brows were pinched together and a grimace came across his face. Lance froze both as not to disrupt what was going on in Keith’s head and also prepared for him to take a swing at him.

“Lance?” Keith’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Yes.” Lance kept his voice just as low.

Keith slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Lance. “Why…?”

“Well, you asked me to stay.” He shrugged the shoulder that Keith wasn’t currently leaning against. “So I did.”

Keith just stared face unchanging. Silence growing between them.

“Allura was here.” Lance finally broke the silence, “She did some Altean magic thing on your head to help you remember, but since you’re currently not trying to hit me I don’t think it worked.”

“I wouldn’t hit you.” Keith tried to push him self up but winced in the process.

“Woah don’t move… just relax. I can get up.” Lance made to push himself out of the bed when Keith’s hands grabbed on to his arm holding him into place. “Or… I can stay…”

“I just…” Keith wasn’t looking at him. “I… uh…”

“Do you remember? Did Allura’s thing work?”

“I… uhhhhh…” Keith buried his face into the side of Lance’s arm, “Yes…”

“What color is my lion?” Lance asked watching Keith’s reaction.

“Red…” Keith didn’t raise his head.

“What planet are we on?” Lance cut Keith off.

“Uhh… Earth.”

“Who’s Hunk’s girlfriend?”

“Shay.”

“Whose ass did we just kick?”

“Sendak…” Keith growled, “And some giant robot.” His grip on Lance’s arm tighten.

“What’s wolfy’s name?” Lance decided lighter questions might be better for the sake of his arm.

“I told you he never told me his name.” Keith finally looked up at him, “But you guys call him Kosmo.”

“He likes it and you know it.”

“Yeah.”

“Does Shiro’s new arm freak you out a little?”

“…a little…”

“Good I thought I was the only one, it’s cool but freaky.” Lance was waving his arm around. “Like he could smack me from across the room.”

Keith laughed at that causing a smile to stretch across Lance’s face.

Lance paused. “What am I to you?”

“You’re important…” A slight pink tinged Keith’s cheeks but he didn’t look away.

“So you remember everything?”

Keith finally let go of Lance’s arm leaning back slightly, “I think so, some of its fuzzy...”

“That’s good to hear.” Allura stood in the door way watching the two.

Lance and Keith both jumped at the sound of her voice. Allura made her way to Keith’s side of the bed. Keith froze as she lightly touched his temples and a blue glow grew out from her fingers.

Shiro had followed her in coming up beside Lance, “How are you both feeling?”

“Fine.” Keith didn’t move but his eyes shifted to Shiro then quickly back to Allura.

“I feel sore.” Lance huffed, “Keith’s a bed hog.”

“It’s my bed!”

“You seem to be doing fine now.” Allura cut in. “The _fuzzy_ feeling should dissipate after a few days.” She dropped her hands. “Lance, Veronica had been looking for you.”

“Oh, I should go find her…” Lance made to sit up taking the hand that Shiro offered. He turned back to Keith, “You good?”

Keith was shifting to sit up. “Yeah.” He wasn’t looking at Lance anymore.

“I’ll come back after I talk with the fam. Cool?”

Keith relaxed a little with a small smile on his face, “Yeah.”

“See ya later.” Lance waved and headed for the door.

“Lance…”

He turned back to Keith, “Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“No problem Samurai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr [Cuptat](https://cuptat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
